WWCS: season 3 aftermath story (fanfiction)
Summary after the defeat of the empress gavlai, the house is finally at peace, the minifig race survived and are begining to rebuild their race. while eyecarax and mike bates begin another journey beyond the new land (the house) and into the great unknown of the entire world. Story Note: this is basicly my aftermath story for dracus360 and his youtube series "what we cannot see: season 3" so if you haven't seen his youtube please go watch season 1 first but if you don't know how to find dracus360's youtube series then maybe i can help with things here. # you go to youtube and type in dracus360 on the youtube search bar on top. there you will find dracus360's user page, click it and you will see his user page. #click his playlist section and you will find many playlists that contain his videos. but remember his what we cannot see series had 3 seasons and 2 prequel seasons. anyway on to the reason i'm writting this story, well basicly becuse i heard that dracus is planing to make a sequel to what we cannot see, but its not a season 4 but another series and he called it "where we cannot go" but he won't post the series on youtube until he finished his entire "where we cannot go" series. so i thought to myself, what if i can create an after math story for dracus360 and his youtube series "what we cannot see" so i guess you can call this my christmas present to him. well this story takes place between "what we cannot see" and "where we cannot go". anyways i have seen most of his mocs he has shown on one of his update videos so be sure to check them out. well as for his youtube series i thought if i could just get this story on the run so there might be a slight possiblities of chapters being in this story. enough of me rambling on about this note, so lets get this story started so enjoy. P.s all credit goes to dracus360 and his youtube series. (Note ends!) as where we left off in the final episode of what we cannot see season 3; we see the last of the bionicle race eyecarax and his friend and comrade from the minifig race mike bates as they were sitting on the edge of the pool reminiscing of the past. it was a quiet and bight day. after they finished reminiscing, both eyecarax and mike walked back to the minifig shelter where the minifig race was hiding. Meanwhile at the former lonley zone prison (minifig shelter) ''' all the minifigs began to clean and repair the damage that was made by the moc army while they broke into the minifig shelter. meanwhile in the office of the former prime minister mike bates was the grandson of George baxter named Eugine baxter, after the defeat of the empress mike bates chosen Eugine as his prime minister successor of the minifig race, while sitting in his new office Eugine was filling some paper work for the repairs of the minifig shelter. as he was doing his paperwork, he looked at mike's helmet and how long its been aging. eugine began to remember of what mike told him about how he earned the helmet and about how many battles it went though over these long years. as eugine picked up the rusty green helmet he thought to himself of making many more of these helmets just like that of mikes helmet that mike once wears. he called a minifig scientist in his office and requested blueprints of mike's old helmet of the minifig new land empire. as the minifig scientist came with the old crumbly blueprints of mike's helmet, eugine wondered if he could improve these helmets in case of emergency. but eugine knew that he musen't overdue things like how the minifig new land empire's military did after the death of the minifig prime minister of the minfig new-land empire stanley gutanoa. so after having some thoughts, he decided to keep these minifig blueprints in his office for safe keeping. until a minifig worker came into his office and has given Eugine blueprints in request of the minifig council, as eugine looked at these blueprints carfully, of a memorial stone for the sacrifices of their alies and how many lives that were killed in the conflict with the empress gavlai. even though the empress was killed, he knew it would be best to make a memorial stone for the live that were lost in the conflict that ended almost a day ago, thanks to sucard and his plan. after looking at these blueprints he wanted to add something special for this memorial stone. he thought of how their bionicle allies of the minifig race and how they risked their lives of fighting the bionicle moc army and in the process defeating gavlai for good. he wanted to make a statue of bionicle and minifig in the time of unity on top of the memorial stone. he nodded in agreement and decided to approve of this memorial stone, he even told the minifig worker that he might want to add statues of both bionicle and minifig in honor of their unity with their bionicle allies against the empress. the worker nodded in agreement and left the prime minister eugine baxter in his office, but the question on his mind is "which bionicle and minifig to use for the statues?" '''meanwhile at the stairs it was almost sundown and inside the house where we see eyecarax and mike climing up the stairs which lead to the former lonley zone prison where the minifig shelter is hidden. after arriving at the top of the stairs to the minifig shelter still stands, the gate opened up and in the process allowing eyecarax and mike to enter the shelter. afterwards eyecarax placed his friend and comrade mike at a small minifig town being constructed by many minifig workers. when the sun sets, the minifigs and their children went home and rested in their bed for a long night rest until morning comes. but as the night grew darked eyecarax looked out the window and in the process it triggered a flash back of how he was looking through the window where there were less clouds in the sky. he also started to remember that this spot is where dakmia & himself have their conversation and spending their very sweet moments together before the final coming confrontation with the empress. after his flashback, eyecarax looked at the night sky and notices how the stars gleamed in deep dark night, he then notices the moon glowing high in the darkness of the night sky. he then a sudden flashback appeared again in his head and remembered what he said to dakmia when he looked through the window before the confrontation. (Flashback) 'whats out there, beyond this house? how big is the rest of our world? who we are and why we're toys? this mystery to our existance? those answers, way out there now all we need to do is a little exploring?' (Flashback ends) after his flashback, he wanted to do some exploring around the house more and learn more of this mysterious new land and beyond it. so as he aproched the gates of the minifig shelter, the guards opened the gates and left the minifig shelter for the time being until he returns. upon leaveing the shelter, he climed down the stairs and started to notice how dark it was in this house, but there was very little light and so he reached the floor and began to wander this house. when he came across the door which leads into the backyard, he notices a earry luminecent light in a certain area outside the house. as he entered the backyard he notices how strange it was after being inside the house for a very long time since his arrival into the new land long long ago and duing the war with gavlai. but then he hears something that he hasent heard in a very long time, yes! it was the same sounds that antroz and eyecarax heard when they were searching for gavlai's fortress in the backyard at night. he can hear the sounds of chirping and whistling in the night, then he came across the pool but it was glowing in a aqua blue light. yet it was very bizzar indeed, but he looked around him and walked past the pool and into the grass fields. when he walked around in this backyard he remembered that he hadn't had the time to observed the surroundings of this world due, in fact he hadn't even thought of the idea before in his life when he and vaxxil entered the new land long ago after the rampage of tholro in the old land so many years ago. but the memory of vaxxil his old friend and companion he met in the old land when he was very young. eyecarax began compairing both antroz and vaxxil which he had been friends with. but deep down he missed them so much. came over to the tall and very wide structures which appeared to be walls, gates or fences and not only that, he began to understand and started to remember his search with antrox, then he realizes that these fences, gates, or walls have surrounded this entire backyard. as he started learning more of this backyard, he began to wonder. if this backyard is only a small part of this giant house, then could there also be a frontyard? that was when eyecarax froze in his thoughts. yet the thought of there being a frontyard some how made eyecarax froze while he was standing. he never thought of any frontyard ever, not even after learning the he and both the bionicles and minifig's were toys. in fact he had never, no! not even the bionicle or minifig races ever reached the frontyard ever.